Wireless communication systems may use many techniques to increase throughput and user services. One such technique is carrier aggregation. Another technique is support of flexible bandwidth. Yet another technique is to transmit both uplink data and control channels simultaneously. For example, in an advanced long term evolution (LTE-A) compliant system, uplink (UL) channels may be transmitted simultaneously, such as the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
Other techniques include using multiple input/multiple output (MIMO) schemes, such as transmit diversity and spatial diversity, for example, in an UL communication. If MIMO is used in an UL communication, the processing of data bits and control bits may become complex.